High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) has become the prevalent specification for transmitting digital video and audio data from high bandwidth data sources to digital data presentation devices. The HDMI interface includes different data streams. The data streams comprise three channels (2 differential signals per channel) of high speed transition minimized differential signaling (TMDS) serial data, a high speed clock channel for de-serializing of the three channels of TMDS data, a number of pseudo-static signals, such as +5V power and hot plug detect, and two low bandwidth communications channels. The low bandwidth communications channels can be the consumer electronics control (CEC) and display data channel (DDC). Due to the differing data rates of the different data types in the data stream that are transmitted back and forth between a HDMI source, e.g., DVD player, and a HDMI sink, e.g., television, a number of twisted pair and single copper wires are presently used to form the cables that connect the HDMI source to the HDMI sink. The complexity of cables and the cost of materials, such as copper, make the cables expensive to make. In addition, the length of the cables is limited due to losses associated with the copper wires. There is a need to replace the copper wires with more efficient and cost-effective alternatives.
One alternative to replace the copper cable is optical fiber. However, merely replacing the copper cables with a number of optical fibers is not cost effective due to the increased complexity of the fiber connection and the hardware required to convert the electrical signals to optical signals for each channel of data. It would be beneficial if a single optical cable could be used. In order to use a single optical cable, designers have realized that serializing all components of the HDMI interface for transport over the optical cable would be one efficient alternative. However, obtaining or generating the serialized TMDS data has yet to be successfully demonstrated in a commercially viable product.
Accordingly, there is a need for providing serialized data for delivery from an HDMI source to an HDMI sink over a single fiber optic cable.